What happens when Sailor Pluto gets a Hangover.
by Amara Kou
Summary: Chapter 2. She's still hung over, who is safe from the killing spree? PG-13 for language, references etc
1. Die, Rini, die!

Disclaimer: I -sorry- WE don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters *sniff*, we just decided to write a scary little ficcy with them. We apologise in advance to any Chibi-Usa/Rini fans. Amara_Tenou and Hotaru!

P.S: this is our first fic, say what you will, we will probably respond to flames as well as any other e mail! Bye!_ (*Hotaru falls off chair, while Amara laughs hysterically at her! I'm laughing WITH you Hotaru, Honest!! -_-'!!)_

***************************************************************

One day, while standing, minding my own business at that cursed Gate of Time, Small Lady came to visit me. 

_( A.N: We can't think!! *Amara bangs head off table and Hotaru just laughs*)_

She skipped up to me, and said:

"Hi, Luna P!" Her voice grated my ears, but me having a massive hangover probably didn't help. I kinda got a little pissed last night with Amara and Michelle

_(A.N: *omigod! Hotaru just farted!! Help me I can't breathe!*) _

I just tried to smile and said:

"Hello, Small Lady, How are you today?" 

_(A.N: *Taru has done it AGAIN! I need to open a window and buy a gas mask! Uh oh, now she's glaring at me! HELP Mistress Nine is gonna get me!!! No it's SAILOR SATURN and she just said Death Reborn Revolution!! We're all gonna DIE!!! Now she's burped, I swear, that girl has a gas problem! Me, Michelle and Trista have gotta stop feeding her!*)_

"Fine, do you want to go shopping with me?"She asked.

"Have you got any money to go shopping with?" I inquired.

"No, that's why I asked you to come with me." She said.

"What the hell do you think I am, a bloody ATM!?! How the hell do you expect to go shopping with no money!?!" I yelled, and winced, as it didn't help my headache any. She shrunk back, scared, as I think she had never heard me raise my voice before.

"Well, you have got money, and anyway, I'm _the_ Small Lady Princess Serenity!" She said non-chalently, and I just glared at her. "Are you okay, Auntie Trista?" She asked me, clearly trying to suck up so she could get some money out of me.

"No, Auntie Trista is not okay, she has a headache and is majorly pissed off." I growled, sarcastically. She looked scared again.

_(A.N: * as you can probably guess, we don't like Rini much! Cue the protestors marching, chanting 'We hate Rini' with big signs and stuff!*)_

"But you can't have a headache, you have to take me shopping, and buy me lots of stuff!" That was it, I snapped and kicked her one hard, and she bounced off the Gate! That shut the little brat up! Ha Ha Ha!!!(evil Trista laugh!) I then stood on her without noticing. 

When I started walking home to the house I share with the other outer senshi, I had to drag my right leg along the ground, but I didn't know why, until I looked at my nice stiletto boots. There, impaled on the stiletto heel, was Rini! Whoops!! I killed Small Lady! Yay! I had a feeling that Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion would be a little upset that I had just accidentally dismembered their daughter. 

I wiped her off on a bit of grass and wandered home, grinning.

Whem I got on the door, Amara asked me what I was laughing at. I told them, and Hotaru said: "finally, someone decided to take care of that brat, I was gonna get mistress 9 to get her, but it doesn't matter now!" Amara laughed, and even Michelle thought it was funny! 

When King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity finally noticed that their daughter was missing, they had a Large party to celebrate her departure, and spent the rest of the night shagging in peace, without interruption from Rini having nightmares. In fact they were so grateful to me, that Serena closed the Gates of Time with her silver crystal, and I could have a normal life, well as normal as you can get being a sailor senshi! Yay me!!! I lived happily with Amara, Michelle and Hotaru, and we all found nice men to shag up!

THE END!!

__

Sorry about the really cheesy ending! I am going to put on my Sailor Uranus stilettos, and Hotaru is going to put on hers and we are going to go and impale the first years at our High School! They are so short, that you don't notice them until you have stood on them, and they bug the hell out of us, as we are in our final year at High School. Please give us feedback, even flames are welcome, even though we will probably flame back! Please try to be nice though, as neither of us have ever posted any fics before. This fic came about during one of our very weird conversations where we were talking about stilettos and Sailor Pluto and Rini. Sorry, all you Rini fans, but me and Hotaru (who has gone home now :-( poor me all on my own!) don't like her! Bye for now! 

P.S: If we don't get feedback, we will write more scary fics like this, but -however- if you liked it, you can tell us and give us ideas to kill off one of the scouts that you don't like!Well I'm going to go now as I talk too much! (sorry, the disclaimer and my end bit are longer than the actual fic, but as I said, I talk too much-about nothing mostly, And I'm doing it again!! Bangs head off table again till passes out!Hotaru briefly comes back and says: quick go while she's passed out, if she wakes up, she'll start waffling on again!!! Bye!

Finished at 10:19:57 PM GMT on 08 October 2001.


	2. Flame grilled with food poisoning!

Okay, I think you all know I don't own SM or any characters - if I did do you think I'd be writing fanfic? I'd be making my own series! (Aren't you glad I don't own it then?) Again Taru-chan helped write it. You know the drill R&R, flames welcome!  
  
The morning after another hefty night.  
  
Pluto stood at the gates of time - as usual - with another hangover - not a rare occurrence these days either. "I don't feel well, " she groaned, her face turning a weird shade of green as she flipped open her wrist communicator. "Diana, can you cover for me? I really don't feel too great?" Diana arrived quickly, and Trista teleported home, only to find that she was standing in Rei's temple. "Wait a minute, this isn't my house!" She exclaimed, rather confused as to why she wasn't home. 'Must be the hangover' she thought. She looked at the great fire, and an evil thought popped into her head. *Evil laugh * She pulled a can of gasoline from god-knows-where, and poured it on the great fire, which had yet to be lit. Then she finally teleported home, knowing that Rei would call a meeting later on that day. Amara, Michelle and Hotaru were all still at school and would not be back for another hour, and that would be when Rei decided to call a meeting. * An hour and a half later * All the senshi stood in Rei's temple. "We think there may be a new enemy." Ami told them. "Why don't you light your fire and see what it comes up with?" Trista asked Rei, somehow managing to keep a straight face. "Good idea!" Rei lit the fire, and burned to a crisp. [AN: Taru yells 'CRISPY CRITTER!!!'] Amara and Michelle looked a Trista and, like, grinned, or summat. "OH MY GOD, what the hell just happened!?!" Trista yelled, attempting to appear innocent. Everyone looked at each other, and then: "REI JUST DIED!" They all screamed in unison. "Yahoo lets party!" Everyone began jumping around and dancing like looneys. "Anyone want a BBQ?" Amara yelled laughing maniacally. "EWW! I wouldn't eat her, I don't know where she's been!" Michelle said to Amara. "Good point, want to feed her to Serena?" Amara whispered to Michelle, winking. "OK!" so Amara and Michelle fed Rei to Serena who then died of food poisoning some days later. Another party ensued.  
  
Well, there you go, another weird creation by Amara and Hotaru, Please R&R! 


End file.
